fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pneuma (HB)
Pneuma (聖霊 (ニューマ), Nyūma) is a Caster Magic that involves the user summoning a "guardian angel" that fights with or for the user, taking the form of an ethereal being, typically humanoid. Due to the nature of Pneuma, it is also nicknamed as Duet Magic (連吟魔法, Rengin Mahō). Description Pneuma is best classified as an "offensive support" magic, involving the summoning of an ethereal "partner" whose main purpose is always to assist the user, in more ways than one. The process of actually achieving Pneuma requires the user to be capable of manipulating their "soul", which obviously means training is required, involving alot of meditation and "self-understanding", being more spiritual in nature than physical. Once possible, the user is capable of manipulating their soul, combines with their magic energy and signature, extending the range of their soul's presence outside of their body, and depending on their desires, personality and goals, the Pneuma is created from their extended soul. The form fo the Pneuma itself varies, but most commonly, they have a humanoid form, yet look nothing like humans, having different textures skin as well as other features that can make them alien when put next to a normal human. However, they can also take the form of beasts, animals, or even mythical creatures, dragons, phoenixes, the possibilities are virtually endless, and are solely dependent on the user himself. Every Pneuma gets a unique ability, tied to their class, and to the user. The abilities vary, and can be nearly anything, from using other magic, to being a unique magic onto themselves. All Pneuma begin with a single ability, but evolved Pneuma gain a secondary ability. In addition, any physical abilities and magical expertise the Pneuma possesses is equal to the user's, and if the user were to become stronger in any way, the Pneuma will also become just as strong, keeping the two equals at all times. When Pneuma is actually employed, the Pneuma is summoned nearby to the user, and can be used in two different manners; manual and automated. The manual version is essentially making the Pneuma follow every one of the user's movement to perfection, heightening their overall performance, doubly so. The automated version is much simpler, it is essentially controlling the Pneuma like one would control their limb, albeit when seperated. Thus, a user effectively becomes two fighters, evening the odds or gaining an advantage over a single foe. This allows for devised strategies using the Pneuma and the user. An interesting ability available for all users, is to switch places with their Pneuma once it is summoned, allowing them to dodge an attack, or extend an attack of theirs. A user's ability to maintain their Pneuma lies in their overall mastery, with some being capable of indefinetly maintaing their Pneuma, though those are typically seen as true masters who have had decades worth of practice and training, thus are typically older than most current users. The time limits are mostly in hours or even minutes, if the user is inept. They can also be summoned nearly instantly, manifesting quicker the more the user gets used to summoning them. There is also a "range" limit to them, as the farther they stray from the user, the weaker the Pneuma becomes, making it almost a neccesity to keep the two close rather than seperate. If the Pneuma is injured in any way, it doesn't suffer any pain itself, but the user does. Any injury inflicted upon the Pneuma is translated onto the user, even if a limb is cut off, or the Pneuma is burnt, the same, exact injury will be done to the user as well. This effectively make Pneuma another body the user has to be careful and look out for. This also means if the Pneuma is killed, then so does the user, and if the user dies, the Pneuma also dies along with the user. Interestingly, if the user is paralyzed, or disabled, their Pneuma is unaffected, maintaining all motor skills and senses, even if their user is blind, deaf or anything, the Pneuma maintains them. This is also useful due to the Pneuma and user being linked in their senses. A blind user, for example, could still see via the eyes of their Pneuma, or hear with their Pneuma's ears, and even speak through their Pneuma, making them excellent for making up for any of the user's disabilities. Classes Achiever (覇気 (アキエバー), Akiebā lit. Ambition): The Achiever-class Pneuma are those who are defined by the user's end goal, and are created to help the user achieve their goal. Thus, they more often than not make up for any errors or weakness in the user, and possess an ability that's purely supportive, and meant to help the user achieve their end goals. This makes the Achiever Pneuma the most supportive category, with heavy focus on making the user himself stronger and better, in order to achieve their end goal, which subsequently leads to the Achiever becoming as strong as the user, if strength is a part of their goal. However, since their entire existence and purpose is to achieve a goal the user has, this also subjectively makes them both the worst and best type for most, as their ability is the most convinient, and helpful to the user, but it also makes them potentially useless in any other field. Plus, once the goal of the user is achieved, the Pneuma is essentially rendered useless from there on, since the goal has been reached, and thus there's no more use for the Pneuma, or simply its ability and unique characteristics that made it capable of achieving the user's goal. Booster (拡大 (ブースター), Būsutā lit. Augmentation): Booster-class Pneuma are the easiest class that exist among the Pneuma. As their name implies, the Booster exist to empower the user, essentially being a walking buff effect. Their common effect is to empower the user's physical ability or magical ability, depending on what expertise is the user's greatest. They are born from the simple desire to be stronger, but not having it as an end goal, but more of a side project, or to fight better among stronger foes. Their unique abilities are more varied, always serving the purpose of "boosting" the user's advantage over his enemy. Compared to the Achiever-class, they can be considered less advantageous or convinient, since their ability isn't as focused to the user's benefit as the Achiever-class. However, the advantage of the Booster-class is that they remain useful and more versatile, since they do not stop being as useful as they were on day one after a goal is achieved, making them essentially longer lived. Monster (獣 (モンスター), Monsutā lit. Brute): The Monster-class Pneuma are considered an interesting bunch. They are classified simultaneously as the "strongest" Pneuma class, due to their heavy focus on offense, when compared to the other classes, typically possessing superior physical abilities, being the only time they break an established rule, that a Pneuma and user are always equal in ability. Monster-class surpass the user's abilities in everything, magic or physical, depending what the user's main fighting style is like. However, they are also considered weaker because their unique abilities tend to be rather generic, almost non-existing when compared to the other classes. This leaves them with only the advantage of superior physical or magical abilities when compared to the typical, unevolved Pneuma, which leaves them open to being overpowered by almost any other Pneuma's ability, or any other mage, really. The disadvantage quickly becomes clear, since the user can quickly become overly dependent on their Pneuma's own abilities to fight for them or do most of the fights, while any other could also rely on their Pneuma's unique ability to shift the tide of battle in an instant. Berserker (猛鬼 (バーサーカー), Bāsākā lit. Raging Demon): The Berserker-class Pneuma are considered the most dangerous one to control, born from a user's rage, hatred, loathing and negative emotions. These Pneuma are more often than not far more monstrous when compared to their user, and unlike Pneuma, are difficult to control, and need constant maintenance and concentration from the user's part. When summoned, the Berserker-class will simply attack what the user identifies as an enemy without thought, and the user would have to control and guide them as they frantically try to kill their target. This makes them the most difficult to use, but also the most unpredictable and dangerous for both parties. Berserker-class have unique abilities that can be activated on instinct or are passive, meaning they don't require any thought to be put behind the activation of the ability, since Berserkers are like mindless animals, and thus would never use any unique ability or magic that doesn't involve simple destruction and pure offense. Unclassified (無差, Musa): Unclassified-class Pneuma are the rarest class of Pneuma, as they are ones who do not fit in any other class, and have the most unpredictable abilities and fighting styles. Their appearances vary moreso than any other class, as they can be virtually anything, and their abilities as well, can be about anything. Due to not fitting into any of the classes, they can be initially difficult to pinpoint what sort of weaknesses or strengths they may possess. As it stands, the power of Unclassified Pneuma also varies greatly, which makes their overall might and strength also variable. Rogue (単独 (ローグ), Rōgu lit. Independent): The Rogue-class are the most preculiar type of Pneuma. Pneuma have no sentience or personality, yet on rare occassions can develop sentience, which at first goes unnoticed. However, if a Pneuma's sentience continues to grow, it will eventually result in a personality forming, which leads to the Pneuma becoming self-aware, and no longer be forced to abide by the user's commands, and can thus choose to abandon the user, becoming a Rogue. Rogue Pneuma become their own independent creatures, capable of human intelligence and thinking, but still incapable of speaking. Rogue is more of a sub-class in that regard, as the Pneuma's personality is dependent on its class. Interestingly, Rogue Pneuma become their own independent souls, and thus, can have their own Pneuma, something which is absurdly natural for them, and their Pneuma are the same class they were, with a different appearance and lacking sentience and personality. Rogues lose a large chunk of their original power, as a result of being seperated from their user, but can recover, and even become stronger than before with training and adjusting to their new independent bodies. Second Pneuma In some occasions, a user of Pneuma may develop a secondary Pneuma, doing so by training to be able to split their soul and create a new one. This basically means one user can possess two Pneumas, both having a different class and ability which can change the tide of battle depending on which is used and when. However, while the idea of two Pneumas sounds incredibly good, it comes with its own set of drawbacks and weaknesses, if one wishes to gain a secondary Pneuma. The first drawback is the fact that after gaining a secondary Pneuma, the user's Pneumas will never achieve Evolution, no matter how hard they try, due to the fact the user's soul has been split twice already to create two Pneumas, leaving no room for the Pneuma to evolve. In addition, the user can summon both Pneumas at once, yet doing so is incredibly taxing, both to the user's magical reserves and physical body, causing them to tire out quicker. Even then, continuously switching between the Pneumas drains power incredibly quick, and makes maintaining their form harder. Regardless, the ability to have two Pneumas makes a user moreso unpredictable, especially since the two Pneumas cannot be the same class or have the same abilities. Clever and strategic use of both Pneumas can allow a user to change the tides of battle in their favour in a matter of seconds with the right usage of their Pneuma's abilities. Evolution Evolution (進化, Shinka) is a rare instance in which one's Pneuma undergoes "evolution", a process in which the Pneuma changes, adapting and becoming much more powerful. The process that triggers an evolution revolves around the user. If their mastery over the Pneuma reached its peak, then all that's left is for them to engage in the "next step", in which their changed selves, the development they underwent since first achieving Pneuma has an affect, which can result in said evolution, the Pneuma's appearance, and even class, changing to better fit the user's new, changed self, gaining a secondary ability with their old one still intact. However, that is not the only way for an evolution to occur. A forced evolution is possible, with the user overloading the Pneuma with their surging magic power, essentially forcing more power onto it, a process similar to how a Slayer would achieve Force. A successful evolution results in the Pneuma becoming more powerful and gaining a new appearance, and a secondary ability, but not in tune with the user's own self, making it more "detached". In addition, a failed evolution can result in the Pneuma getting broken, which sends damage back to the user, weakening both. The process can be repeated, but the more a user attempts it and fails, the less likely they become at succeeding. Finally, a third method is considered a "natural" evolution that happens without the user's own admission. Similar to the first method, it revolves around the user understanding their Pneuma, without the need to fully master it, and their desire for improvement, even subconsciously, allows the Pneuma to naturally shed its skin and become fully realized, evolving and becoming a perfect Pneuma fitting for their user. All three methods have their advantages and disadvantages in how they are achieved, but the overall success rate of an evolution is rare, making few actually known in the world. Trivia *The concept of the Pneuma is inspired by the Stands in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **In addition, as a reference and nods to the Stands being named after bands, musicians and artists, the Pneuma's naming scheme follows japanese songs, typically those found in anime openings and endings. *The author humbly asks that anyone who wishes to use Pneuma doesn't use images of Stands from the Jojo series, as it can be considered crossover-ish, and also encourages finding other images sources for their Pneuma. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic